SON GOHAN: High School years!
by SunWukong1984
Summary: Son Gohan has to go to high school! OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN, in Dragon Ball Z?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks, I'm making a new story to keep me busy when I can't think of ideas for my other story. This is SON GOHAN: The High School years! P.S: This will be rated T at certain chapters.**

Gohan: 17

Goten: 6

Kid Trunks: 7

M. Trunks: 18

**Gohan**

I woke up to Mom shouting at me to wake up. "Gohan, wake up or I'll get the frying pan!" She said. That woke me up. She always uses this "frying pan of doom" if we don't do something she says. "Anyway, today is your first day of high school!" she told me.

"Aw, mom why do I have to go to school?" I asked. She reached for the frying pan. "Ok, Ok..." I got up and got ready.

**Trunks**

MEANWHILE AT CAPSULE CORP...

When I woke up, Goten was still asleep. Last night we had a sleep over. It didn't go so well...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey dad, tell us a story!" Trunks said. _

_"Please, Mr Vegeta!" Goten said._

_"All right brats. Once upon a time, there was a lower class warrior named Kakarott. He-" _

_"What's a Kakarott?" Goten asked. "Is that something you eat?"_

_"He's your Father. As I was saying, He lived on the planet called Earth. One day his brother, Raditz,-"_

_"Radish? What kind of name is that?" Trunks asked._

_"Not Radish, Raditz! Stop interrupting! His brother came to Earth one day to see how he was doing. But Kakarott had forgotten his mission to exterminate all life on Earth. He had even made friends with the Earthlings and he married one and had a child with one!"_

_"Is that child-" _

_Vegeta looked at him Goten sternly. He shut his mouth. "It was your brother, brat. Kakarott, being a lower class, wanted to protect his planet and decided to fight Raditz. He fought with the Namekian Piccolo and ended up dying. So a year later, the handsome prince of all Saiyans and his assistant Nappa came to Earth to steal the Dragon Balls." _

_Half an Hour later..._

_"And that's how the handsome prince saved the Earth." Vegeta finished. Trunks looked at his father. "Dad?" He asked._

_"What?" Vegeta said._

_"Are you the handsome prince? And the handsome king?" He asked._

_"Yes. You are the flower haired prince. And the lower class brat is you, Goten." Vegeta replied._

_"I'm tired, Trunks." Goten said._

_"Go to sleep, brats." Vegeta said._

_Later..._

_"Goten! Wake up!" Trunks whispered._

_"I'm awake..." Goten replied._

_"Do you still have the tape of your dad that Gohan gave you?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Trunks grabbed an onion ring from the kitchen and put Goten on his shoulders. Trunks pressed play on the tape recorder. "Hey Vegeta!"_

_"Kakarott?" He shot up like a rocket. Trunks pressed another button on the tape recorder._

_"I'm better than you!"_

_"What? No I'm better! You're just a lower class warrior!" He shouted. He got up and looked for him. "Show yourself, Kakarott!" _

_"Hahahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face, dad!" Trunks said._

_"Why you little!" Vegeta shouted. Goten jumped off Trunks' shoulders and ran away. Trunks tried to follow him but he got caught. "You're coming with me, brat!" They got to the Gravity Room and Vegeta said, "If you can successfully land 5 blows on me before I do the same to you, you won't be grounded for 5 months." They started sparring and Trunks ended up losing. "Go to bed." He said._

_End of Flashback_

Yeah... Bad night.

**Yeah that wasn't really about Gohan but the next chapter probably will be! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update no. 2 Girls and Boys!**

**Gohan**

As soon as I got out I called for Nimbus. I jumped on and we flew to the city. As we flew past West City, I saw the Capsule Corp. "Hey, Goten was there last night. It wouldn't hurt to visit him." I said. I flew down and jumped off. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" Vegeta said.

"It's Gohan." I said. He opened the door.

"Morning, Vegeta!" I said with my father's grin.

"KAKAROTT!"

Vegeta had just burst my eardrums. "Dad, what's going on?" Trunks said. He then saw me. "Oh, hey Gohan. Wanna come in?"

**Goten**

I went to Trunks who was at the door. "Gohan!" I jumped on him.

"Hey buddy! What's up? You had a nice time?"

"Yeah! Mr Vegeta told us a story about our daddy!"

"That's nice. So you wanna me to take you home?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll pick you up after school finishes. See you later, guys!"

Then Gohan jumped on the cotton candy and left.

We went back inside and then Bulma started shouting at Mr Vegeta. She said words that Mommy said I shouldn't say.

**Trunks**

After Dad had stopped being shouted at by Mom, I asked him, "Dad, can we go to the amusement park?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!" And it pretty much was like this for a while.

_Later..._

I almost lost but Dad gave in. We walked to the park and me and Goten went to the swings. I then heard a voice I heard when I was a child. "Hey Vegeta!" It said. I turned around. And there I saw Krillin. I had seen pictures of him in Mom's scrapbook, but he was different! He had hair! Since when did he have hair! Then I saw a tall blonde woman. Then I remembered Mom told me he got married. That must have been his wife. A little girl was beside them. That must've been his daughter. Krillin whispered something in her ear and she came over to us. "Hi I'm Marron." She said.

"I'm Trunks. And this is Goten. I'm Vegeta and Bulma's son and he's Goku and Chi-Chi's son." I said.

"Goku is my daddy's best friend!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Goku is my daddy!" Goten said.

"We all know that, Goten." Sometimes he says the stupidest things.


End file.
